


他是光8⃣️

by ferrari44444444



Category: Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444





	他是光8⃣️

傲娇宣言：我是宇宙中心Tony Stark，现在和我的小Peter在私人岛屿上加深彼此了解，拒绝任何人以任何事打扰🚫否则，你不会希望见到结果一一我不介意让你见识什么是末日，后悔曾经出现在这世上，我说到做到，你知道的。  
———————————————-  
“Mr Stark，”男孩摆动了一下自己的酸软的腰，声音有些嘶哑“我能坐下来吗？”  
“Say my name，kid”男人的唇从脖子滑过脸颊，噙着男孩的耳垂吐着气。  
男孩瞬间僵硬。  
“我打赌你很想知道花花公子是怎样炼成的，”男人炙热的舌头舔过耳朵里每一道沟壑 ，刻意压低的性感气息危险诱惑。“我很乐意为您服务，Mr Parker～”  
“NO⋯Nonono！”男孩感觉身体里的那部分在膨胀，吓白了脸，一直摇头，“Mr Stark请冷静，冷静一下一一”  
“我只是不想和他们一样叫你Tony，”男孩眼里闪烁着星光，“本来⋯我以为你永远是Mr Stark，暗地里也曾试图像他们一样唤你Tony，但是那样好奇怪⋯我⋯想做你特别的人。”  
男人额头抵着他后颈，低低地笑出声音。  
“So？”  
“我想过好多称呼，”星光陡然璀璨绽放，“Dear，sweetie，sweetheart，honey，darling⋯”  
“或许现在还有 ⋯my husband⋯”  
男孩垂下头，短发拂过TS的鼻尖，痒了他的心房。  
“抱歉kid，”男人被精确制导，呼吸都困难了，“一会儿我会补给你豪华按摩。”  
本来背对男人的男孩手腕被上提交叉到头上，身体反转，大腿被打开到极致，同样被固定到玻璃墙上。  
冰凉的触感刺激了他敏感的后腰和小巧的臀部肌肉，没等男孩发出羞耻的惊呼，就被男人夺去了声音。  
男人的睫毛那么纤长又浓密，鼻梁骄傲挺立，那线条优美的唇⋯他此刻只能用感觉的，这个面容完美的男人的吻来得那么猛烈，男孩仿佛置身于暴发的火山口，随时会熔化，而男人时而柔软又有力的舌与他交抵纠缠，泪光模糊了视线，理智渐行渐远。  
“我真想死在你身上⋯”喘息的时间只够男人说了句话，他把手臂打开，撑在男孩两侧的玻璃墙上，只有曲线优美流畅的腰部肌肉随着动作起伏变幻着形态。  
（容我说句：不许碰那俏臀，让我来😂）  
小舌被半勾搭半强制吸进男人嘴里舔舐吮吻，男孩身体所有的感官都集中在舌尖，明明用来说话吃饭的器官，为什么会敏感脆弱地引起另一波情欲？  
“唔⋯”来自股间深入的贯穿让男孩皱起好看的眉眼，他全身都已无力，连续强制的高强度性行为根本不是他的年纪所能承受得了的，眼皮越来越重，只是身体本能地回应着对方的撞击。  
男人俯身，额头与他的男孩相抵，深情而爱怜地看着稚嫩的小爱人低垂的眉眼，肿胀嫣红的花瓣双唇，心里满满的，他的小东西是真的累坏了，从见面开始一直绷着神经，能撑到现在已经十分让男人惊讶了，天使一样不设防地睡着，让他又开心又兴奋，忍不住啄了他几下，坏心地在他体内划圈玩。  
不知道过去多久，由于快感的堆集，男孩开始若有若无地呻吟。他睁开矇眬的双眼，对上近在咫尺的温柔眼神，刚想伸手去触摸，就被下半身突如其来的顶弄撞散了神智。  
男人控制自己除了正在浅浅动作相连的器官，没有任何肌肤相触，就那样静静的带着点邪气注视着男孩。虽然做着最色情的事，眼睛里却一片清明。  
得不到抚慰的男孩忽然就觉得委屈。黑亮的眼睛氤氲起水汽，红艳的唇抿起。和那个著名的花花公子比起来，他就是白纸一张，他何必拿身体来欺负他！  
“我听到你的控诉了，kid”男人在他耳边轻轻呢喃，“你不知道我多想狠狠地欺负你，让你整夜哭喊我的名字，X到你全身通红战栗高潮，仰起你可怜的小脖子咬牙忍耐，就是这个表情，看看你那可怜的小Peter，他都哭了⋯”  
从不知道男人色情起来会让他毫无招架之力，说耳朵会怀孕其实是真的吧？他全身已经烧起来了⋯  
“ Touch me ⋯hold me⋯”男孩用湿润的眼神充满渴望温驯地轻轻向男人示弱，“hold me tight，please⋯”  
男人犹豫了。  
下一刻缚住男孩胳膊和腿部的环扣硬被突然暴发的巨力扯掉，男孩修长纤细的双腿夾上男人的腰，胳膊被男人握住，终于碰触到男人让他低声满足地轻呼，他把男人扑倒在地，用自己的脸摩擦男人的胸前。  
变成骑乘体位的深入让两人都猝不及防，男孩扭着腰和屁股，企图控制男人，却完全不得要领，被男人翻转控制，哼哼唧唧不甘心地送上再次目眩神迷的高潮。


End file.
